


Blood, Sweat, and Crumbs

by TheHeroRosalyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Byleth is just hungry, DimilethHotFlash, F!Byleth, F/M, dimileth, flashfic, this is more comedic than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroRosalyn/pseuds/TheHeroRosalyn
Summary: Prompt: BloodThough it was faint, Dimitri could make out a small disappointed frown on Byleth’s lips. While her face remained composed as ever when studying a disfigured corpse, it now contorted at the thought of missing out on a crudely made fish sandwich.Dimitri and Byleth set out for a picnic, but are interrupted when they come across a dead body.Flashfic for #DimilethHotFlash
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Blood, Sweat, and Crumbs

Dimitri always thought he would fall for a woman like his stepmother Patricia. Soft, warm, caring. Her hair ending in the perfect curls midway down her back. Seemingly always surrounded by sunlight as she strolled the gardens or sat amongst the bay windows, working on her needlework. The scent of lavender always drifting around her. And, of course, a small, gentle smile never far from her lips. The true definition of a maiden that the prince would vow to always protect.

The dead body that lay near the entrance of the woods might have matched that description if it was still in one piece.

He could hardly look at it. He had seen his fair share of death, _participated_ in it, but it was something else entirely to see a body mauled like this. Dimitri didn’t consider himself faint of heart, but after seeing how unrecognizable the face was, all he could seem to do was clutch his picnic basket and look away.

Byleth was unfazed. She was already bent over the body, using the Sword of the Creator to carefully move hair and debris out of the way as she inspected the injuries. As always, her face was entirely stoic. She could have just as easily been studying a pile of ungraded papers or a slice of chocolate cake. And knowing her, she would have used the Sword of Creator as her utensil of choice in each of those situations.

“It’s strange,” she thought aloud as she carefully turned the head to better inspect the neck. “The teeth marks resemble a wolf attack, but there’s claw marks as well.”

After one last look, the professor finally stood up, wiping the blade of her sword on her shorts before returning the weapon to her hip.

“Wolves have claws, do they not?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth glanced over at the body once more. “They do, but they’re not likely to use them when attacking. And the size of the gashes feels…unnatural.”

She seemed to fight with her choice of words, but eventually gave up and walked towards the prince. “We probably need to head back and report this. Is it okay if we postpone our picnic? I hate to waste the time and effort you put into cooking everything, but this seems urgent.”

Though it was faint, Dimitri could make out a small disappointed frown on Byleth’s lips. While her face remained composed as ever when studying a disfigured corpse, it now contorted at the thought of missing out on a crudely made fish sandwich.

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No problem at all,” Dimitri replied with a reassuring smile. “After our report, we could find a nice spot in one of the courtyards-”

“Wait.”

Byleth looked off into the trees, holding a protective arm in front of Dimitri as her other hand hovered over the hilt of her sword.

There was only a split second between the rustling of nearby trees and the creature bursting out of them.

Byleth had already unsheathed the Sword of the Creator by the time Dimitri processed the change of events. She leapt forward, flicking her wrist so that the sword’s spine-like blade extended. The creature dashed to the side, the sword cutting into its shoulder as it lunged for the professor.

Dimitri quickly dropped the picnic basket, drawing his own sword as he ran. How stupid of him to not bring a lance. He had been too focused on planning their afternoon together. A lunch he prepared himself, a moment alone away from the prying eyes of the monastery. He had found the perfect clearing to take her to, decided the perfect topics to discuss. All so they could hide away from the stress of the world, however momentarily.

So focused on the fantasy that he hadn’t stopped to consider the danger of frolicking around in wilderness. He truly was nothing but a fool.

Byleth had only just managed to amalgamate the Sword of the Creator as the creature reached her. She quickly swung the sword up, gripping the blade with her free hand to hold back the beast’s extended teeth. While the weapon made for a poor shield, the tactic seemed to work. The beast clamped its jaws down around the sword, blood splattering as it let out a visceral howl and stumbled backwards.

Dimitri used that moment to sprint around the beast’s backside. Now that it sat between the two of them, they were able to quickly dispose of the enemy.

When the creature finally fell, both student and professor were panting. Dimitri could barely hear over the pounding of his accelerated pulse. He kept both hands on the grip of his sword as Byleth cautiously prodded the beast, ready to jump in at the first signs of movement. But the beast’s body remained lifeless, falling limply back to the ground as Byleth stepped away.

“Well, this explains the mangled body,” Byleth muttered between breaths of air. “Since when did wolves get that big?”

Dimitri looked up at her as she tried to move her bangs out of her face. Her mint-colored hair was nearly cemented to her forehead with the beast’s blood. The rest of her face and a good portion of her chest hadn’t fared much better.

He looked down. Though he wasn’t as soaked as the professor, he was certainly in need of a bath and a change of uniform.

“We’ll need to add this to the report,” Dimitri replied. “This has to be a demonic beast of sorts.”

Byleth nodded absent-mindedly, walking past both the dead bodies and over to the dropped picnic basket. She carefully picked it up, lightly dusting it off before checking its contents.

“Want to have our picnic first?” she asked, turning to him.

Dimitri paused.

“Should we not report this first?” he asked back.

“We already took care of the issue,” Byleth shrugged. “An extra half hour before we report it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

“But we’re covered in blood,” Dimitri frowned.

“But I’m hungry,” Byleth shot back.

He stared at her. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his system. Maybe it was the excitement of having just taken down a creature easily thrice his size. But there was something about the way the sunlight hit Byleth, the red of the blood contrasting with the green of her eyes, and the earnest stare boring into him.

Dimitri burst into laughter.

Howled, even. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. Even as he gasped for air, shakily sheathing his sword so he could clutch his stomach, the laughter wouldn’t stop.

Byleth continued to stare at him unfazed.

When he finally calmed down, still chuckling but at least able to breathe now, Dimitri closed the space between them. He held out his hands, accepting the picnic basket before pulling Byleth into an embrace.

“I would like to make it known that this is completely ridiculous,” he said, resting his chin on the top of Byleth’s head.

“I’ll accept that if it means we’re eating,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

The woman in his arms was no sheltered maiden. She was stoic, blunt, and incredibly stubborn. Her hair was short and choppy. And as of now, she smelled of blood.

She was nothing like his stepmother.

And he loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This is my first flashfic! I should write something cute and fluffy!  
> Also Me: So anyways, Dimitri and Byleth find a dead body.
> 
> I saw the prompt for this on twitter and couldn’t help myself. The end result came out very silly, but it was fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read.
> 
> PS – Byleth would totally resent Dimitri thinking she’d eat a chocolate cake with the Sword of the Creator. But she has considered using it on ungraded papers.


End file.
